1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof and in particular, a display device including sensing elements and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is disposed on a display device, so that a user may touch the touch panel with a hand or other objects so as to select an article displayed via the display device. A selected position is perceived via the touch panel. The display device drives the display panel according to the article corresponding to the position.
The display device including the touch panel needs no input device such as a keyboard or a mouse. Therefore, the display device including the touch panel becomes widely used.
The touch panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate, a first transparent electrode and a second transparent electrode. The first substrate is spaced apart from the second substrate. The first transparent electrode is formed on the first substrate. The second transparent electrode is formed on the second substrate. The first transparent electrode faces the second transparent electrode.
When the touch panel generates the information on touch, it sequentially reads electrical signals from the area where the first transparent electrode and the second transparent electrode contact with each other.